


Nowhere To Belong

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amara has always felt braver when Tabitha is around, but she already knows that she can’t talk her friend out of doing whatever she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere To Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early in the second season (in my personal canon, before Tabitha decided to stay with the Brotherhood). It was written for the "zipper" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**.

When Amara walks into the room where she’s slept alone for the past two nights, Tabitha is opening and shutting dresser drawers and tossing clothes onto the bed that used to be hers. “Either you guys have really let security go to hell,” she says casually, “or Xavier still hopes I’ll change my mind.”

Amara finds her voice. “He wouldn’t be the only one.”

Tabitha crams the last shirt into her backpack, then straightens up slowly. “Look, ’Mara, it’s been fun and everything, but we both know this life ain’t for me. Nobody here trusts me, and they probably shouldn’t.”

“You really think you’ll be better off on your own?” Amara has always felt braver when Tabitha is around, but she already knows that she can’t talk her friend out of doing whatever she wants. “Where will you go?”

“Got a place to crash for a few days. Don’t worry about me.”

“I…” Amara only hesitates for a second. “I can’t help it.”

Tabitha yanks the zipper on her bag shut. For a few moments, it’s the loudest noise in the room. “You be good, okay?” She swings the backpack over her shoulder. “Right now, I better get out of here while I still can.”


End file.
